


Together Forever

by Mistress_Kalamity



Series: My Heart's To Blame [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Epilepsy, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: Bill's always there for his big brother, Tom.





	

Bill holds Tom’s hand tight as they walk into the school. It's the first day of kindergarten and the twins were excited. Tom fiddles with his helmet in his other hand, trying to improve his vision. Everything was kind of widescreen in the thing which was good for horizontal view but not vertical. It was all in the name of keeping him safe. 

 

The car stops with a screeching halt in front of the school. It is a two story house with a vine covered fence and gate. The grass is cut nearly for children to run amok and the classrooms all face a window. So the children never feel trapped inside. Simone hops out of the car and opens their door. The twins hop out and Tom starts fiddling with his sweatshirt. 

 

“Alright, I packed your lunches and Tomi I packed your shot. What are you to do at 12:30?” She asks to make sure the young child remembers. 

 

“Go to Frau Nenny,” Tom recites knowingly. 

 

“Good. Bill make sure he makes it to her and please be good. Mommy loves you,” she says hugging her boys. 

 

Bill takes the black knapsack from his mom to give their teacher. They both jet inside and kick off their shoes. Something they both learned during the orientation. They go up the stairs and slid into their classroom. 

 

“Good morning, twins!” Frau Nenny chirps. 

 

“Good morning, Frau Nenny,” they smile in unison. 

 

“Alright, I'll take this and you two can take your seats.”

 

Tom follows behind Bill as they both walk to their seats. Frau Nenny puts the emergency knapsack on her chair and waits for the rest of the class. Once the room is filled, she hands out a piece of paper with one single line on it. The children all look at the paper with wide eyes of wonder. 

 

“Okay class, we are going to start with something really fun and easy. We are going to make our name tags. On this sheet of paper, I want you all to write your names. Once I'm sure it's good, you can decorate it however you like,” she smiles. 

 

The children get right to work. Bill and Tom have no issue with this seeing as they have very simple names. Tom watches as Bill writes out the simple four letters and proudly shows it to the teacher. He had been practicing all summer so he could show her his amazing penmanship and how easily he can spell his name. 

 

“Very good, Bill,” she chirps. 

 

He smiles and gets right to decorating the paper. Using glue, glitter, stickers and markers until he's happy with his masterpiece. Tom only puts a couple race car stickers on his. He decides that his ‘t’ isn't straight enough so he picks up his blue marker to fix it. His little arm jerks and the marker skids off the paper making the line too long. 

 

“Oh no,” he whimpers, “I messed it up.”

 

Bill looks over at his brother's paper and frowns. He didn't like that it made Tom sad. He took a race car sticker and covered the line where it got too long. Tom smiles at his twin and Bill returns the gesture. 

 

“Okay, kids, let me see.”

 

Each happy child holds up their masterpieces and the teacher giggles. 

 

“Good job, now we'll leave this to dry and I want everyone to come over to the rug for story time.”

 

The kids all got up and rushed to the carpet. Everyone except Tom. He stops dead in his tracks at his desk. Bill turns back and goes over to his brother. Tom’s eyes have lost their gaze and his arms are stiff. The teacher tells all the children to stay on the carpet and she goes over to Tom. 

 

“Tom, honey, it's Frau Nenny, can you hear me? You're having a small seizure, it's okay.”

 

His muscles get some tone and he starts to move a little. His eyes lazily fall on his brother and he feels exhausted. He wants to lie down. He leans his helmeted head on Bill’s shoulder and sighs. 

 

“I'm sleepy,” he whines. 

 

“Alright, how about we lay down in the nap corner until you feel better. Bill go with him.”

 

Bill takes his twin over to the corner and both lay down. He cuddles Tom as he sleeps trying to regain his energy from the seizure. He sleeps for about thirty minutes before getting up to join the rest of the class for mid morning activities. They learn a new song for music and paint pictures of trees before lunch. The happy twins jog over to their teacher when it's time for Tom’s medicine. 

 

The teacher extracts the injection and grabs an alcohol swab. He rolls down his waistband just like his mother taught him and takes Bill’s hand. He still cringes during the procedure. She wipes the spot and loads the shot. Tom's grip on his twin’s hand increases when the metal pierced his leg. 

 

“All done, sweetheart. Go have lunch.”

 

They run off together and go sit with their new little friends. Tom's eating his sandwich when his eyes go slack and his arms lose tone. He jerkily slumps against his brother's shoulder. Bill drops his banana and puts his arms around his brother. 

 

“Shhhh, it's okay. I'm right here, Tomi.”

 

Tom stops jerking and the teacher walks over to go check on him. 

 

“Tomi, can you hear me? It's Frau Nenny.”

 

He sits up and looks at her through lazy eyes. He didn't want to lay around during recess. He wanted to play. 

 

“You wanna lay down, Tomi,” Bill asks. 

 

The toddler shakes his head. He's perfectly fine at the moment in his eyes. Bill swears to keep an eye on him at recess and they return to their lunch. He knows that he wants to play on the new slide in the back yard. It's been his goal all summer. He plans to conquer his small fear of heights. The pool diving board didn't cut it for him. 

 

Lunch ends quickly and the kids all line up to be counted and looked after. Tom's gut squeezes tightly and he knows the feeling. He's gonna fall down and sleep. He doesn't want to but he knows it's gonna happen. He doesn't tell anyone because then they'd keep him off the slide. Once the teacher is satisfied with the count, she lets the children all run outside. The twins holding hands as they run to the slide. He's so excited, he's finally get to ride it. His little legs bounce with glee as they wait in the little line of four to reach the steps. The pictures around him get dizzy. He can't focus and words no longer make sense. Before Bill could blink, Tom's stiffly falling to the ground, scaring the children behind him. The teacher hears the kids scream a little so she rushes over. Her heart plummets when she sees Tom lying on the ground, limbs rigid and eyes rolled upward. 

 

Gently she removes his helmet and uses the soft grass as a cushion. She rolls him onto his side just before the convulsions begin. His little legs kick out and his arms jerk. His shorts get a dark spot and Bill tries to ignore the urine smell wafting up to his nostrils. Tom's having a bad one. The teacher uses her handkerchief to wipe the spit by his mouth. She restricts his twin to holding his hand to make sure Bill doesn't accidentally cut off his twin’s airway. 

 

The convulsions last about two, three minutes before he's laying flat on the grass, the occasional twitch running through him. Nenny looks around and sees that the assistant teacher took the kids inside. This leaves her with room on her mind to worry about and help Tom. 

 

“Bill sweetheart, I need you to stand up so I can get Tom up and into the nurse's office.”

 

He looks at his teacher, knowing she was right. He gently backs off and she carefully hoists Tom into her arms, ignoring the wetness on her arm. Bill follows closely behind holding his brother's helmet. He hated when Tom made choking noises. It almost felt like he was watching his brother die. He sits quietly next to his twin in the nurse’s office while they wait for their mother to arrive. Simone comes rushing in, missing a shoe. She ran from her car and lost it on the stairs to the house. 

 

“Bill, Tom?!” She calls.

 

Bill gets up and runs to their mother. She catches him midway, holding her scared baby in her arms. She eventually pulls away, searching the room for his older twin. 

 

“Baby, where’s your brother?”

 

“The nurse is giving him a band aid, he has a boo boo on his arm,” Bill whimpers.

 

“What happened, sweetie?”

 

“He fell down again, mommy. I did what you told me to. I didn’t leave him the whole time, mommy.”

 

“I’m proud of you, sweetheart. Can you take me to Tom?”

 

The eager six year old pulls his mother’s arm with both hands right into the small office, his twin sitting on the bench, sad faced, while holding a lollipop. His mouth hurt too much for him to eat it and he is too sleepy to hold his own head up. The kid is obviously not happy nor content. Simone walks over to her son and picks him up gently from the seat. 

 

“Mommy?” He asks.

 

“It’s alright, sweetie. I’m here. I’m taking you home. Billie has your fancy hat, teddy bear, bag and all your school work, okay?”

 

The toddler nods and leans into his mother’s shoulder. She takes the candy from him and hands it to Bill. He sticks it into the bag, not wanting to eat his brother’s treat. It’s to make Tom feel better not him. Simone hoists Tom onto her hip, he’s a little heavier when asleep. She takes Bill’s hand and she carefully walks out of the school house and to her car. She puts Tom in his seat while Bill climbs into his, adjusting the straps on his car seat so Simone only has to put the pieces together. She gets Tom into the car and then buckles Bill in. 

 

“Mommy, where is your shoe?”

 

“I lost it getting to you guys in a rush, Bill,” she chuckles.

 

“You’re so silly, mommy. You shouldn’t come help Tomi without any shoes.”

 

“I didn’t have to help Tomi today, you teacher told me how good you were with your brother on the phone. I wasn’t as worried because I knew you were there.”

 

“I have to be there, mommy. Tomi is my twin, he needs me there too for when he falls down. That’s why I was born!” The toddler chirps.

 

Simone only smiles warmly and closes the car door.


End file.
